Talk:Guild Wars Nightfall World Preview Event
Sweet! :) --Karlos 04:20, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :Finally an announcement.... that should calm me for a week or 2... (which is just enuf time for the event)... Then i'll only have to wait 1 more month for the game.... Mgod i hate the "Waiting on a new game" feeling--Midnight08 06:10, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::/cheer <LordBiro>/<Talk> 09:30, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::Better than waiting for the next announement that the game is delayed *coughhlcough* — Skuld 09:32, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::Damnit Skuld, yer lucky yer faster than me or i'd have to kill you for that 1.--Midnight08 15:44, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Finnaly i was hoping for this.. i'm pumped up and ready to roll Tomoko - - ::Frankly I'm just looking to check the interaction of some Paragon and Dervish skills. >> Kessel 10:06, 13 September 2006 (CDT) i just quit and reopened gw and it did an update, and now every time i choose a character it says "Unable to complete the operation". --Ofer1992 07:55, 22 September 2006 (CDT) its happening to everyone... nothings works in game.. I can get in and play on an old character, but can't select nightfall to create a new one. Anyone else had more luck? (EDIT) I had to add the key manualyl despite having an account already. ::(For everyone else looking) It's just because the event was delayed, but as of this post, its up now. Nalee Everborn 15:56, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Secondary professions *If I were to change one of my previous PvE characters secondary to paragon or dervish, what will happen after the preview ends? I know that I can't do anything with the secondary, though, as I can't get any skills User:Bobmilkman/Sig 15:25, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Nightfall Feedback Anet and playNC don't have their own forums, but they probably read here. I for one am extremely disappointed by Nightfall so far. The art is great, the classes are decent additions, new slots and more content is all very hard to complain about. What isn't so hard is that it took me 2+hours to reach level 5. It barely takes that long in Prophecies, and with 2 hours in Factions I could make a level 20 from scratch. Were there pacing problems? Is this just for the preview weekend? I don't know, but it's completely unacceptable. Prof was a pain in the arse to work through because if you didn't grind, you'd be level 4-15 for 85% of the story. That's annoying. The entire reason there's only 20 levels is because this game isn't about levels, it's about skills, and let's face it: The game (in any expansion) doesn't start until your character is 20. I don't want to have to spend 5 hours or so just to be able to leave the new noob island and head over to Cantha so I can level up. I want to be able to level up at a similar pace to the one I've come to expect (Factions!) IN the new environments. And when did they move Attributes over to the Skills menu? I can't stand it. Now you can't read what 2 skills do at the same time, because they've removed the description box and only have mouse-overs. Not to mention the fact that it's way too big of a window and that they left the unspent Attribute points box on the Hero menu for some mind boggling reason.65.93.166.50 13:40, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :I think Nightfall is ace. I haven't played PvE in months, and I've really enjoyed this weekend. Heroes are awesome. And I doubt very much ANet will read this. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 14:35, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::From PlayNC support faq... Question. Where should suggestions for Guild Wars be sent? Answer. We encourage you to consider posting your suggestions on one of many of the Guild Wars Fansite message boards. A compiled list can be found at http://www.guildwars.com/community/fansites/. By posting on one of these message boards, other players can comment on your ideas, concerns, and suggestions, and development team members are able to catch up on what the community wants to see in Guild Wars. Fansite forums make it easy and efficient for us to learn from those playing the game. We regret that we are unable to accept suggestions directly. Thank you for your efforts in assisting us to create the best gaming experience possible.65.93.166.50 20:05, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :My opinion is different. I was severely disappointed by Factions, and most of Cantha. The pace of Nightfall is much better. If Nightfall had resembled Factions, I would have questioned if I would even purchase it. They can't make everyone happy. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:23, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::Yeah, likewise Barek, I have barely played factions. What a waste. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 15:23, 25 September 2006 (CDT) I liked Factions and I'm loving Nightfall. My only complaint is they made the Dervish's "long hair" style much shorter than during the PvP event. :( Arshay Duskbrow 18:08, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I really liked the preview too, but I need a long, straight hairstyle for female paragons or I won't be able to get my Tarja Turunen character to look right :P — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 18:13, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Dates OK I've had a hard day so this is making my head hurt. "It starts at 12:01 a.m. PDT (7:01 a.m. UTC) on the 22nd, and ends at 11:59 p.m. PDT (6:59 a.m. UTC) on the 24th." so UK time that 07:01 to 06:59 but what Dates is that UTC? I'm thinking 07:01 22/09/06 to 06:59 25/09/06 (that's how they normally work isn't it?) I want to make sure I book the right day off work :o). --JP 11:50, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :Hmm, when do we switching back to winter time? -- Cwingnam2000 11:53, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::End of October :op Stop trying to confuse me even more ;o)-- JP 12:01, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Yes, JP, you are right. I have added the 25th september to the article to make it clearer. — Biscuits (talk ) 14:28, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Gray Giant miniature It's a good addition, but how about if they started using international magazines. I would have loved to get one: :"For an added bonus, the November 2006 issue of PC Gamer magazine, due in stores a week before the event, boasts a Guild Wars Nightfall cover story, and includes an access key for an exclusive, in-game, Gray Giant miniature. The Gray Giant will be useable during the World Preview Event, and then may be reactivated with a Guild Wars Nightfall account upon release." --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 01:02, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::Alex Weekes said that they will have some miniatures in European magazines too, very soon. (source). -- 02:43, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::Were we not all hoping for a Gaile Gray Giant miniature? hehe --Jamie 09:41, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Character Slots Does one get extra character slots for a preview event ? i wasn't around at the time of the FPE... :No, you do not. If you buy the prerelease pack that will not provide the additional slot either as it requires a retail version of Nightfall to activate it. The only way to gain additional slots is either buy one from the online store or send an invite to yourself thus creating a spare account just for the event. --Jamie 09:38, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Does anyone know whether we will be able to keep the character we level up in this event when we buy the full version of Nightfall, including all its skills and experience etc? :As with FPE (Factions) any characters you created will be kept locked until you get Nightfall retail version, the character's inventory & stats will be wiped so no items or progress will be kept from the Preview Event at all. --Jamie 02:59, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::Are you completely sure of this? ;o :::According to Gaile and the announcements, it seems as though the characters and items will be removed from the accounts, not locked. Then again, this is all speculation as we cannot be certain until the retail version of the game is actually released. --Jyro X 17:27, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Area and Character Levels Anybody knows which part of Nightfall we can "preview"? The very beginning (incl. tutorial) or once again some part from the middle of the storyline? What about character levesl? Level 20 like in the Factions Preview Event or something lower this time? T.T.H. 02:20, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :according to the pc gamer article, and i believe maybe a press release its the entire newb isle. Dont know what that equates to as in level though. --Midnight08 15:28, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::I made a maphttp://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Nightfallpreviewmap.jpg of the preview area, it's not complete but it has every town I could find up to the (I believe) final mission. Zephyr 19:12, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::There is more than that ;) I don't even know if one of my outposts might turn into a mission symbol after a quest... Blacktide Den had the small outpost icon before it turned into a mission... My version of the map ---zeeZ 18:26, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Goodnight Almost done at work (5est), then its a 10 minute drive home... Eat dinner, and then goto sleep=) I have important business to attend to at 3am EST tomorro. ;) Obsesssed? maybe a bit=) --Midnight08 15:29, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Nightfall Titles im playing in the pve event and so far i got 1 title and it is Sunspear Sergeant: 50 promotions Sunspear Master-Sergeant: 100 promotions Sunspear Lieutenant: 175 promotions --Ofer1992 01:30, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :How is that possible if the event is delayed 5 hours (from now)? 01:57, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::i guess i entered the event b4 they stopped it. any way it kicked me from the server now and it says i cant use my character bcuz i dont have nightfall. but i can proof it if needed.--Ofer1992 02:13, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::As Ofer said, the event did "start" briefly. I was able to unlock and view all the skills at a priest for a time. --Fyren 02:17, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :: As far as i got, it seems that there is instead of regular quests and attribute quests, u need to get to rank master sergeant to get tht first 15 att and Captain for the second. also some quests will only be available to those who have a high rank--Ofer1992 02:32, 22 September 2006 (CDT) So, enforcing PvP ? Sad. (But just for me who don't like pvp) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.202.239.79 ( ) }. :I don't think Ofer was referring to PvP rank, but the Sunspear rank. I don't know how you obtain these "promotions", but I guess it's through PvE quests and missions, not PvP. -- 02:46, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :U can gain this promotion points by talking to the sunspear scout in an explorable area. he will give u a blessing that makes u gain double exp and promotion points for each kill of a certain type of monsters. and you gain also 5 promotion points for quests (as far as i got).--Ofer1992 05:19, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::I'm pretty sure you can get more than 5 promotion points for some quests. The scouts are the best way to "farm" promotion points, though, but I think they cost you conscription orders or what the quest items are called (similar to the imperial commendations, monastery credits, etc, but apparently not for quartermasters but for these "mini-quests"). 80.135.204.98 13:22, 22 September 2006 (CDT) (Ashmodai) :: Sunspear Captain 300, Sunspear Lt. Commander 500 Sunspear Commander 1000, Sunspear Lt. Commander 5000 - the latter quests on the island give 15 Promotion points, but farming mobs with the scout blessings is still much more effecient at gaining points, even though you can only get the blessings in areas that you are not too high level for. Zerak-Tul 18:33, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Delays I know the game was delayed, but now most of my guild are playing the preview event, and the option for me to make a Nightfall character is still blanked out. Does anyone know what to try here? Another person who cannot create a Nightfall character has tried adding the key from the Guild Wars website, but this hasn't worked either. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 09:51, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Try click create nightfall char, then close the "coming soon" screen then click again. Worked for me, might be some refresh issue — Skuld 09:53, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::Aha! That worked :D <LordBiro>/<Talk> 09:55, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::Oh man. I can't wait to get on. xD I finally figured out a name for my Dervish. Nalee Everborn 15:54, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Character Designs The new designs are gorgeous, gorgeous! ^o^ They even included afros for male elementalists, hehe! But the female designs are soooo niiiice... (Note: This poster is suffering from excessive excitement. Please excuse any fangirl-related behavior. Thank you and have a nice day.) Arshay Duskbrow 11:27, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :lol, yeah, afros FTW! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 13:35, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::I'm not too happy about the new designs; I don't like afros or dreads and so my male dervish is bald for lack of other options :( — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 15:11, 22 September 2006 (CDT) End of the Preview? did any one catch it? because usually ANet have something planned (see FPE) --Jamie 10:41, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ANet extended preview to 11:59am PDT so it hasn't ended yet. But, as I can't go home early again today, someone please describe finale. 68.213.199.18 12:53, 25 September 2006 (CDT) It ended a few seconds ago for me (at around 21:10 CET). Nothing special happened, although I was in an outpost. No special foe appeared to kill everybody. I was simply kicked from the game with an error message telling me "Your play time has ended. Please buy the retail version for more." I'm a bit disapointed. Was expecting a funny show. :/ -- 14:07, 25 September 2006 (CDT) I got similar but it simply logged me out and said "you do not have access to the guild wars campaign necessary to select that character. (Code = 165)" One important thing to note (if anyone hasn't already) is that the character is not deleted, it will stay there but will be unplayable till you purchase nightfall. DarkJohn 14:16, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :It's over, and there wasn't even an update before it was shut off. I didn't have time to jot down a lot of skills on paper for this event, so I was updating on the fly. I guess tough luck on the rest of the progressions unless someone else wrote them down and can fill them in. - Greven 14:14, 25 September 2006 (CDT) People have been kicked out? I'm still going strong out here in Kamadan American District 14. Its wierd though, there was this other person here, and I told him I was going to go afk for a while, and when I last checked in, he was gone, but his last word was "Gaile?" He hadn't spoken anything else since I left, just "Gaile?" I'm guessing that Gaile popped up in front of him, he got out the question, and she promptly killed him (the only explanation I can figure out). Well, Gaile's not getting to me, I'm staying out here in Kamadan 14 forever!!! (If you guys, after buying the game, happen to see "Regal Defiance" in Kamadan 14, yeah, thats me, still there.) VegJed 15:42, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Something I just noticed is that the little kids in Kamadan are playing Hide and Seek. I found this wierd because one of the people who used to be waiting this out with me mentioned the idea of playing "hide and seek" to pass the time. Granted, I now have the entire server to myself, but I'm still going strong. Gaile, If you want me, come and claim me! VegJed 17:08, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::That's just.... o.O — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 17:11, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Thanks for the hearty laugh. :) --Dirigible 21:05, 25 September 2006 (CDT) The way you get kicked out is, if you try to map travel you get an error code and get booted to the login screen. Once there, you can no longer login to that character. So, if you stay put, you won't get booted. However, I expect they will flush the servers soon and all those standing around will get Err 7s. --Karlos 17:35, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, thats pretty much what I'm waiting for. VegJed 18:15, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Post-Apocalyptic Nightfall I really should let this thing go, but I just wanted to say that I actually switched districts, which, I had been told before, was impossible. I first conceived of the idea when I saw that my district had changed from 14 to 12, and so I was like "What if I press the auto-select district button?" And so I did, as an experiment, and I got moved to District 1! There are people again! VegJed 20:32, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :A word to those in P-AN, don't switch to international districts, you get kicked. Alas, I wasn't strong enough to last more than 7 hours into the apocalypse. VegJed 21:04, 25 September 2006 (CDT)